


Waking up

by Tara6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara6/pseuds/Tara6
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to share a room with the Weasley twins?





	Waking up

Note: Just a short ficlet. Hope you enjoy

******

'They're plotting something, I know they are, it's far too quiet.' Very slowly he opened the curtains hanging around his bed and froze eyes tightly closed.

....

Nothing happened, good now onto step two. Opening his eyes he scanned the floor around him. No flooding, no animals hopping, very good. Now for step three or also known as sitting up and putting his feet on the ground.

....

Still nothing. Huh what miracle is this, could he actually have a nice and quiet mor....

"GOOD morning Lee, how are you this fine day. Wake up, wake up there's mayhem to be held..."

"...terror to be unleashed..."

"...to vanquish the pink beast that holds our brethren and sisters hostage."

Lee sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He loved the twins, best friends a person could ask for, but sometimes he was too tired to keep up with them. Not noticing his weariness Fred, or is it George, continued.

"It's finished Lee." Fred or George beamed, shaking Lee by the shoulders. "We put the finishing touch on it last night. May we present to you..."

The twins spoke in unison "The Portable Swamp!" and made a flourishing handgesture with his to the corner of their room, hidden behind Fred's bed, to reveal their latest invention

It was magnificent really, there was a bubbling mass on the floor, steam rising from it, he could now smell the stink of a swamp and wait...

"Is that an alligator?!?" Lee exclaimed as he jumped back onto his bed.

Grinning wildly George answered. "Don't be afraid of old Swampie, he's just enjoying his mud, aren't you Swampie?" The alligator snapped his teeth at him as if in answer. "Oy none of that from you! Flicking his wand at the swamp in a complicated pattern, George made the mess disappear. "It was Longbottom who helped us with the last ingredient...Stinksap. It gives the swamp the smell and thickness of a real swamp."

"Good of him." Lee answered.

Suddenly the twins got serious, which always alarmed Lee. "He said it's for Harry, he came back with a bleeding hand again, that Umbitch has to pay."

"That..." the following words from Lee were anything but polite. "So what are we going to do then?"

George threw some clean robes to Lee who quickly got dressed. As he finished the three left the dorm, Fred wrapping his arm around Lee's shoulder. "Well, we were thinking..." As they unfolded their plan Lee smiled. 'Sharing a room with the twins is anything but easy, but man am I happy to have two such loyal and fantastic friends.'

****  
The end


End file.
